


Twelve days of Ficmas 2015

by galacticstylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas fic, Ficmas, Ficmas 2015, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry drabbles, larry stylinson - Freeform, stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticstylinson/pseuds/galacticstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Larry drabble for the twelve days of Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ficmas Day 1 - fluffy drabble about Larry exchanging advent calenders
> 
> Ficmas is upon us! Which means for the next twelve days, I will be uploading a new larry drabble to this account! (Because who cares about homework in the long run I mean fanfic is way more important than that history essay right?) Enjoy!

"Louis! It's the first of December!"  
Louis groaned, burying his face into the pillow to combat that sudden light change as an excitable, curly haired lad flung back the curtains. Harry turned back to Louis, smile wide until he noticed the sleeping mound in their bed.  
"C'mon Louis. It's exciting! It's only twenty five days til’ Christmas!"  
A groan sounded from underneath the blankets.  
"I could be asleep Haz. It's too early."  
"It's eight o'clock!"  
"Exactly."  
Harry rolled his eyes, slumping down onto the bed. Peeling back the blankets, he revealed a mess of tousled hair and a pair of grumpy, sleepy blue eyes. He smiled softly down at the older boy, whom was frantically clawing at the blankets to tug them back down over his face. Chuckling, he pulled the blankets further away from Louis, planting a kiss on his forehead.   
“Come on, boo, otherwise I won’t give you your advent calendar.”  
With the potential of chocolate, Louis ears pricked up, and he opened his eyes slightly, staring back at Harry. He sighed heavily, groaning a little as he shuffled up in the bed, glaring half-heartedly at Harry.   
“You know I can’t resist chocolate.”   
It was almost worth getting up for the look on Harry’s face Louis decided – all bright eyes and dimples. He watched as Harry leant over the side of the bed, fumbling around, before pulling out the calendar.   
“Superman? Really, Harold?”  
He watched, eye brow raised slightly, as Harry blushed bright red.  
“Yeah. Cause Y’know, you’re kinda like my superman. You’re brave and loyal and you helped me through all the shitty times. That’s what a superman does right?”   
Before he could manage an apology, Louis was pulling him into his chest, squeezing Harry tightly.   
“Thank you.”   
Harry smiled into Louis chest, snuggling more. The cuddling session was short lived, however, as it was not long before Harry had pulled away, demanding his own advent calendar with a pout on his face. Laughing, Louis rose from the bed, reaching up on tippy toes to the top of the wardrobe and pulling down a pink Hello Kitty calendar. Slowly, Harry reached for it, frowning slightly.   
“Hello Kitty?”  
Louis shrugged, a mischievous smile appearing on his face.   
“You remind me of a cat.”   
An exclamation of “Jeez, Lou, so romantic and thoughtful.” Was accompanied by an eye roll. Louis pulled the calendar out of Harry’s grip. He straddled the taller boys lap, cupping his chin with his hands and smiling at Harry when his gaze met his. He bent down, placing his lips softly on Harry’s, shivers sent down his spine at the sensation when Harry kissed back. It was a feeling he would never tire of – Harry’s lips were like velvet against his own, and as Harry leant back, pulling Louis down on top of him on the bed, Louis smiled at how perfectly his body fitted against Harry’s. Breaking apart from the kiss for a moment, he gazed at Harry, hair rumpled and lips slightly pink.   
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
He leant down to peck Harry’s lips again, but Harry moved away, grinning slightly.   
“Do you remember that x-factor video diary where you dressed up like…”  
“Fuck you Harold. Fuck you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficmas Day 2 - Larry drive home for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two of Ficmas! Last year I didn't even get this far so hooray! Hope you're all enjoying thus far, and continue to as I have plenty of ideas!  
> (Would recommend listening to Michael Buble's cover of "All I want for Christmas is you" while reading this...)

Pathetic fallacy had never been so perfect than in this case – ominous black clouds hung in the sky above the motorway, rain pattering down into the stream of traffic snaking along below, and beading up on the window screens. The cars sat at a standstill. Inside one of these cars sat a tall, curly haired lad, tapping the steering wheel in frustration, and a small, feather haired lad staring out the window at the torrent of rain outside.  
“What even is the hold up?!” growled the taller lad, scowling at the sea of cars that spread as far as the eye could see. Louis, Icey blue eyes glancing anxiously at Harry, shrugged, reaching over and patting Harry’s knee in what he hoped would be a comforting manner.  
“I don’t know Haz. Try and calm down Love, yeah? I know you want to get home for Christmas but even if we arrive late tonight, we’ll still be there tomorrow when everything kicks off.”  
Harry huffed, breath condensing due to the steadily decreasing temperature inside the car. Noticing this puff of vapour, Louis reached forward to fiddle with heating controls, when something else caught the corner of his eye. A grin spread across his face.  
Soon, the car was filled with familiar piano chords. Harry glanced across at Louis, who was holding Michael Bublé’s Christmas album, and passionately mouthing along to the song.  
“I don’t want a lot for Christmas….”  
Harry rolled his eyes, fighting back the smile that was already tugging at the corners of his mouth. He continued to watch Louis. Louis, who was over exaggerating every word, adding in fist grabs, and screwing his face up with every high note, really milking it. All soft eyes and fringe flicks, it was endearing in a roundabout way. Harry could feel his anger slipping away slowly. But he still fought from giving the Louis victory of a smile.  
As the second verse drew to a close, with Louis pointing out Harry as all he wanted for Christmas supposedly, he pulled the biggest, saddest puppy dog eyes he could muster, begging Harry to join in. Harry just shook his head slightly, pursing his lips, triggering Louis to mime his heart breaking. He sighed heavily.  
“And all these lights are shining, so brightly everywhere….”  
Louis face lit up, grin from ear to ear as he watched Harry. He was stiff at first, rolling his eyes with a slightly bemused expression, making it clear he was just humouring Louis. But slowly, giggles crept in, and by the third line, he was gone. Dramatic hair flicks and miming into pretend microphone joined the act. Louis seized his hand for the final chorus, looking into each other’s eyes, and pouring on excessive cheesiness into the lyrics. Soon, the song drew to a close, and they stayed, staring at each other, giggles leaking from their mouths through stifling fingers. Louis watched the last of the anger disappear from Harry’s eyes, and breathed a slight sigh of relief. Darting forward, he pressed a sweet kiss to Harry’s cheek, before twisting round to face window screen.  
“Traffics moving Haz. Eyes on the road.”  
Harry twisted round, shifting the gear stick and pressing down on the accelerator, creeping forward, grin still firmly plastered on his face. Louis resumed his staring out the window, fingers still tracing lazy circles into the rough fabric of Harry’s jeans, and a soft smile on his face. He had succeeded in making his love happy. And that was all he really wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficmas Day 3 - ten things that make Harry love Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we reach day 3 - this was just a cute little thing I could include in ficmas cause I wasn't sure when else I'd write it and I really wanted to so yeah. Potentially smutty inferences could be made...  
> Enjoy :)

Glasses. The way they perch lightly on the bridge of his nose, framing his eyes with a thick black border like a work of art in a gallery. The way they magnify his eyes slightly, barely noticeably, but enough to magnify the beautiful crevices that appear next to them when he laughs, eyes twinkling. The way Louis has to keep pushing them back up his nose because they always fall down, brushing his fringe back behind the frames to keep it out of his vision when he’s writing, yes, Harry loves Louis glasses. 

Tongue. Small and pink and only appearing in moments of deep concentration as a subconscious reaction. A particularly difficult melody on the piano will cause it - when Louis allows him to become completely submerged in the music, the tip pokes out the corner of his mouth. In response to a question in interviews, a thoughtful cloud will pass over his eyes, and the tongue will emerge, trapped between his soft lips. 

Tea. Louis obsession with tea is adorable. Wherever he is, you can guarantee often multiple mugs of tea of varying temperatures. Every morning, when his eyes a still bleary from sleep, he is down in the kitchen, making tea like it’s an art form. The little puffs to the surface before he takes a sip, followed by the relaxation of his tensed body as the hot liquid flows into his veins, are just another factor in Harry’s love for the boy. 

Sweater paws. Harry thinks it’s a subconscious thing, but Louis has a constant habit of tugging his sleeves down over his hands, perhaps in comfort. It only adds to Louis kitten like demeanour. And Harry swears that nothing is as beautiful as seeing his soft little Louis standing in the kitchen, bleary eyed and yawning in a sweater that it drowning him. 

Voice. He could listen to Louis talk for a thousand years and never get sick of the sound. Even when they weren’t singing, Louis voice carried a musical tone that drew you in and made you cling to his every word. It was smooth but rough – with the little cracks adding even more texture and making it so completely and uniquely Louis. 

Tummy. Louis hated it. Many a morning he stood, desolate, in front of the mirror, shoulders slumped in defeat as he stared at the reflection. On those days, Harry always hugged him from behind, whispering in his ears how much he loved Louis tummy, that being soft was fine, and he loved him, always no matter what. Louis would always look unsure. But Harry really did love his tummy. 

Lip biting. In moments of anxiety, pearly white teeth would begin nibble away. However more commonly, it was the lip bites accompanied by knowing looks that drove Harry crazy. Feeling Louis eyes rake over his body, the provocative look in his eyes accompanying the lip trapped between his teeth was something that never failed to turn Harry to a jelly like, quivering mess. He was so gone for Louis it was unreal. 

Wrists. Small and delicate, they looked as though they could be broken in a single snap – although from experience, Harry knew they were stronger than they looked. So small they could be caught in just one of Harry’s hands, and Harry had lost count of the number of times those wrists had been pinned high above Louis head in the heat of a kiss, Louis whining at the restraint. Louis wrists were seriously underrated and Harry loved them. 

Fringe. Watching Louis perfect the swoop of his fringe every morning was something Harry had long since incorporated into part of his daily routine. So soft and feathery – and when the light shone through it, every strand could be seen in all its perfection against the bright background. Harry loved to run his fingers through Louis fringe, playing with it and tugging it every now and then just to tease him. 

Eyes. To say they were blue was an insult to their true colour. Harry had never seen Louis so vulnerable as when you looked into his eyes, for every emotion swam in the deep cobalt ocean, baring his feelings plain for all to see. When Louis laughed, they shone bright, and when he was angry, they flashed with anger, but each was as beautiful as the other in Harry’s opinion. And you could always tell when Louis was sad – for his eyes became bleak and weary, cold and plain. Harry loved his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficmas Day 4 - Ten things Louis loves about Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the nick of time! Whilst it may be half past eleven at night, it is STILL the fourth, and therefore, ficmas day four is still (mostly) successful! Enjoy :)

Dimples. God how Louis loved those dimples, which spent so much time in hibernation. But when they emerged, Harry’s entire face transformed. Lit up with laughter, or grinning wide those dimples would be revealed, little dips in his cheeks that never failed to draw a smile out of Louis himself. They were gave such an innocent look to Harry’s face, a childish immaturity that Louis loved. 

Hair. Louis remembered the first time Harry asked him to braid his hair, hovering anxiously in the door way, waiting for the approval that Louis instantly gave. In plaits, in puns, with a bandanna, Louis loved Harry’s hair, loved Harry for expressing himself through his appearance, being able to do what the hell he liked for exactly that reason, he liked to. Louis loved weaving the strands together, watching Harry smile at is reflection in the mirror when he saw the delicately interlaced braid, curls escaping at the back where the wisps were too short to be combined. 

Tattoos. The birds. The ship. The anchor. Louis loved the contrast of the dark shading against Harry’s pale skin. He loved the fact that they matched – that he could always and would always carry part of Harry with him due to the artwork on their skin. He loved to trace along the outlines, feeling goose bumps rise on Harry’s skin at the touch, drawing a smile to his face. 

Hands. Harry’s hands were huge, and strong. When you held hands with Harry, his whole hand curled around yours, fingers wrapping round and interlocking in a way that felt so protective and special. Louis has always thought you can tell how much people love each other from the way they hold hands, and when Louis hand is encased in Harry’s, he never feels more loved. 

Jawline. All precise and angular and sharp; never failing to take Louis breath away. He loved to nibble along that jawline, feel the heave of Harry’s chest grow heavier as he made his way gradually down to his neck. When he set his jaw, his entire face transformed, breaking away completely from soft little Harry. 

Morning voice. Not that Harry’s normal voice isn’t beautiful but first thing in the morning, it transforms. Its rich depth wraps around Louis with each sleep ridden word, like silk forming a smooth cocoon of warmth and comfort. It’s quiet and its soft, and Louis loves it. 

Eyebrows. Louis had never thought he would ever find eyebrows attractive - but then again, he’d never met anyone who could express so much emotion with their eyebrows before Harry. The slightest twitch gave away so much, and their gentle incline framed Harry’s beautiful eyes all too perfectly. They just held so much of Harry’s personality when he talked, writing his emotions clearly across his face. 

Tapping. Many people would find it annoying. But Louis found it endearing. Any flat surface, any still moment, and a rhythm would be tapped out. Even during cuddles on the couch, Louis had grown to become quite fond of the gentle drumming he would often feel on his hip, as Harry concentrated on the film whilst his subconscious mind was filled with rhythms he seemingly needed to release into the outside world. It was adorable, especially when Harry didn’t even realise he was doing it. 

Slippers. Louis had never understood slippers – but Harry loved them. Boot slippers, normal slippers, slipper socks, novelty slippers; you name it, Harry had at least three pairs. Louis thought it was adorable, and had come to fins the shuffling of slippered feet along the floorboards somewhat comforting when living with Harry. It had come to feel like safety almost – if Harry was wearing slippers, he was happy, he was home. 

Eyes. Harry’s eyes are often described as emerald. But Louis knows, has been close enough to examine the spectrum of green that makes up Harry’s eyes – from golden green of a summer field, o the dark shadows that lurk deep in a forest. He feels he could stare at them for the rest of his life and still never identify just how many colours are contained in those piercing irises. Louis loves Harry’s eyes, his all-seeing eyes that have always been able to look into Louis heart and see how he really feels without any words needed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficmas Day 5 - The night is drawing in, and larry remain close together, snuggled by the fireside. 
> 
> or the fluffy little larry drabble that I needed to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ill :( which means I send my apologies if this ones a bit shit but I decided to push through and get this chapter up, because I made a promise to myself, and you guys, for a larry drabble every day for twelve days in the build up to Christmas, and I tend not to break my promises.  
> This ones also a little different in that there is absolutely no dialogue, it is jut (hopefully) sensory description that was aimed to build up an accurate-ish image in your mind as you read this. I don't know, we'll see how it worked out.  
> Enjoy :)

The lingering light is extinguished by the rapidly falling night, transforming the sky into an expanse of jet black velvet, stars sparkling like fairy lights. The moon hung in the place of the now sleeping sun, lighting up the earth with its luminescent glow. Tall trees towered above, casting shadows on the forest floor littered with leaves as moonlight streams through the forest canopy. Cutting through the cold night air, a soft, warm glow is visible from round the trunks of the trees. 

Nestled in the woods is a lodge. And outside sits a fire, crackling gently and sending flecks of red hot ember flying into the night sky. The deep oakey smell mingles with the rich pine scent hanging in the air, and wafts its way over to the two boys sat on a swing chair. Basked in the firelight, the taller lads face glows as he leans into the fire, marshmallows skewered on sticks as they are thrust into the depths of the flames. His curls rest gently on his shoulders, and his green eyes are full of warmth as he glances back at his smaller, blue eyed companion, who seems intent on placing the squares of chocolate on the gram crackers on the plate in his lap. A look of deep concentration is fixed on his face, the fire casting an orange glow that sinks into the lines by his eyes and dramatizes every shadow, giving depth to his face. Soft fringe flutters down over his forehead, as Louis lifts his chin slightly to shoot a soft, contented smile at Harry. Complacent, Harry turned back to the marshmallows. 

As the sticky sweet sugar began to bubble and brown slightly, Harry withdrew them from the licks of the fire flames, transferring them to the plate of gram crackers and chocolate that he had taken from Louis. Molten marshmallow squidged between the crackers, mingling with the smooth chocolate to create a treat that could only be described as diabetes in a mouthful. But it was a cold evening – the kind of cold that causes clouds of mist with every outward breath - and so on this night, Harry has figured that this treat would be perfectly acceptable. S’mores in hand, he flopped back, the seat swaying gently beneath him. Handing one to Louis, Harry pulled the smaller boy closer into his side, draping the comforting weight of his arm round the tiny shoulders and tugging the soft plaid blanket tighter around them both, a barrier from the wintry breeze that threatened to draw the small mountains of goose bumps up along their bare skin. 

Time moved by. A peaceful silence fell across the couple, broken only by the soft crackles emitted from the fireplace. 

S’mores had long since vanished when Louis felt Harry slide his hand around his own, smooth skin inching closer together to interlock. He felt Harry’s barely there touch tracing ticklish circles into the back of Louis hand, before bringing their entwined hands up to his lips. The gesture lasted only a moment, before the hands found themselves back in the cushion of the brushed cotton blanket. Turning his head to meet Harry’s gaze, Louis eyes skipped over the crumbs collected at the corner of the others mouth, his thumb ghosting over Harry’s skin to brush them away. Despite the simplicity of the movement, it was something that had come to carry a heavy load of emotion – with each delicate gentle gesture, one fell more in love with the other. 

Harry leaned forward, nudging Louis nose with his own slightly before pressing his lips on the other boys. Louis mind was wiped of everything outside of this moment – of  
everything besides the warmth that leaked into his body from Harry’s touch, from the sensation of Harry’s slightly chapped lips against his own. He could only concentrate on Harry. He reached up to tangle his fingers in Harry’s long curls, tugging only gently to convey his consent to the kiss being deepened – a signal Harry dually noted and acted upon. They remained this way – two souls united by one action – until their lungs became starved of oxygen, at which point they broke away, breathing heavily. But there they remained, foreheads pressed together and eyes fixed on the other, just basking in the closeness they felt. 

The fire crackled. The trees rustled. And the two boys remained, fixated on the other, long into the night – until the fire was just glowing embers, and the moon had begun to lose its luminosity in the imminent presence of dawn. Just together, as they always had been. As they always would be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficmas Day 6 - the one where it's Larry's first Christmas together and Harry is just trying to wrap presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Again, I'm actually not too well at the moment and my brains a bit fuggy but I'm persevering and keeping on writing. This is meant to be like when Larry lived together and they were all cute and fetus and stuff. So yeah. Enjoy :)

Wrapping paper was strewn across the floor, ribbon weaving its way through the mess and bows littering it. Sat in the middle of the chaos, like the eye of the storm, was Harry, whose calm, collected and orderly manner seemed to go completely out the window when it came to wrapping Christmas presents, a small pile of which had begun to collect beside him. From where Louis was hovering by the door frame, silently taking in the sight of what formally had been their living room, he could see the fixated look on Harrys face, tongue trapped between his teeth as he fumbled with the wrapping paper he was trying to smother a football in.   
“Did Christmas explode in here or what, Harold?”   
Harry snapped out of his almost trance like state only briefly to register Louis cheeky grin, before huffing and turning back to the football.   
“You could always offer to help, Y’know. It is your fault that all the wrapping got left to Christmas Eve.”  
“How’d you figure that?”  
With a mumble of something that sounded similar to “bloody distraction” Harry stuck down the final piece of tape on the, rather rumpled looking but finally wrapped football, sitting back triumphantly.   
It was their first Christmas together. A small Christmas tree glinted in the corner of the room, baubles dangling from the branches, reflecting glimmers of fair lights around the pale walls. Tinsel wound its way through the Christmas cards perched on the mantel piece, cards overflowing onto every flat surface in the room due to the sheer number of them. Louis ventured further into the room. Harry was now suitably distracted by the next present, mind already occupied with figuring out the dimensions of whatever wrapping paper he needed to use. Perhaps this absorption is what blinded to Louis actions.   
One minute, Harry’s vision was filled with wrapping paper and softly twinkling Christmas lights, the next, black. Rustling filled his ears, crackling from the paper making the reason why clear.   
“Haha. Very funny, Lou.”  
He heard Louis laugh ring out over the rustling, not knowing that Louis slender, delicate fingers were tying a bow out of a deep red ribbon, knotting it perfectly in the centre of his forehead before kneeling back to admire his handiwork. Curls leaked out from the bottom of the paper, which already was falling apart to reveal Harry’s pink lips. It was adorable, the sight before him. Louis began to lean forward. Sensing Louis faint breath on his skin, Harry swallowed.   
“Lou?”   
With a quick “Shh” Louis closed the remaining distance, lips moulding to Harry’s in a blink as he brought his hands up to guide his face closer to his own. Although Harry was hesitant at first, he soon melted into the kiss. It was sweet, gentle, soft. Louis tore the wrapping away, revealing more of Harry’s face, and although the consuming darkness was gone, Harry’s mind was still focused solely on one thing – Louis.   
They pulled away, Louis cheeky grin instantly remerging on his face. He reached out to tug the ribbon away from where it had snaked round Harry’s neck, meeting the fond look that was clear in the shining green eyes.   
“You wrapped my present then?” winking, Louis watched as Harry reached over to the pile of present, pulling out a silver wrapped box with golden rosette fixed to the top.   
“It’s even got a little bow on it.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficmas Day 7 - It's hard to concentrate on Christmas films when the pleasant distraction that is Harry exists...
> 
> WARNING: POTENTIAL ADULT CONTENT - Implied smut and "Teasing/foreplay(Very, very, very non graphic tho.)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A week! I have officially kept Ficmas up for a week! Considering I didnt even get to day 0 last year, I am proud!   
> So - this is the first attempt of slightly more "sexual" Louis and Harry, and I'm not sure whether it's any good or not but I had this idea and I had to write it so here it is. Enjoy :)

“And play.”   
Hitting the button on the remote, Louis flopped back against Harry, watching as the opening credits of ‘Arthur Christmas’, his favourite Christmas film, began to roll. The saggy couch seated opposite the TV had become their favourite place to lounge, as they were on this day – Louis back flush to Harry’s chest, feeling the rise and fall of each breath. It had become a routine to watch a move once a week, in this very position, and in the run up to Christmas, all the cheesy classics were coming out.   
They were about halfway through the film when Harry begin to fiddle with the short, fluffy hair at the base of Louis’ head. The older lads gaze was captured by the film, Harry watching him with fond eyes. Louis was the kind of person you could study for hours and still not quite understand his beauty – he was just such a mixture of everything. Rough stubble contrasted vastly to his delicate eyelashes that fluttered so prettily on his cheeks when Harry kissed him. Sharp cheekbones and jawline juxtaposed completely his softness, all curvy and pretty and feminine. He contrasted in the most beautiful way possible, the embodiment of an oxymoron.   
Ghosting his fingertips along the nape of Louis neck, Harry watched the distraction register in Louis eyes. Smirking ever so slightly, he tugged, more roughly than before, on the hair tangled in his fingers, earning a hitch in Louis breath.   
“Haz?”   
“Shh...”  
Feeling hot breath on his neck, Louis tilted his head slightly, a sharp intake of breath shocking his lungs when Harry nudged along his jawline, adding in a playful nip for good measure, before moving along the scoop in Louis t-shirt to latch into Louis collar bone. Kissing roughly now, he applied more force behind his actions, pulling away to reveal a rapidly darkening love bite.   
“Pleased with yourself?”  
With a short ‘mhm’, Harry moved back up to Louis’ neck, kissing just below his jawline in a place he knew never failed to drive Louis crazy. Eyelids fluttering shut, Louis felt Harry reach beneath his t-shirt. Fingers dipped into the ridges on his toned stomach, trailing up to rest on the now rapidly rising chest. Louis could feel a familiar heat begin to build in his stomach. He twisted round in Harry’s hold, meeting the lust blown pupils fixated on his face. Louis lunged towards Harry, closing the remaining distance between them to meet Harry’s lips. Harry met Louis’ urgency, exhaling a soft moan when Louis brought his own hand up to entwine his fingers into Harry’s hair. Mouths open, the two boys tried frantically to close a distance that wasn’t there. Wanting, needing to be closer together. Louis could feel Harry’s hand moving across his back, dragging his fingernails across his spine, triggering goosebumps to rise with a tingle all over Louis skin, hands moving down, down until they reached the waistband of Louis sweatpants. Feeling Harry’s touch on his hip bones earned a whine off Louis, bucking his hips forward to try and meet Harry’s, whining more when he felt Harry jerk away.   
“Hazz...” the want was clear in Louis voice.   
“Bedroom.”   
\--

When the pair remerged later, the end credits were rolling on the tv.   
“We missed the film.” Louis turned to Harry, pout on his face. The soft, rumpled waves of his hair fell across his blue eyes as they met Harry’s. Pecking his cheek, Harry guided Louis to the couch, pulling him down onto his lap as he seized the remote.   
“Guess we’ll just have to start again then, won’t we?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficmas Day 8 - Harry looks like Bambi on ice, and Louis is certain it's adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again with the late upload - I know, I'm struggling now to balance school and Ficmas but don't worry guys - I know my priority is fanfic. Joking aside though, I am behind on schedule and I have coursework coming up - so fingers crossed we don't ruin my "perfect" record and I continue to upload on time(ish)!   
> Hope you enjoy this fic - I really enjoyed writing it and am actually pretty happy with how it turned out so yeah. Enjoy :)

“I can’t believe, that in the twenty-one years you have been alive on this earth, you have never been ice skating.”  
Harry huffed, breath clouding in front of his eyes as he tugged on the heavy boots, blades glinting in the fairy lights draped around the ice rink. Tying his laces vigorously, he turned round to meet the cobalt eyes that flashed in jest, Louis grin plastered across his face.   
“Not all of us are the most coordinated people, thus tried to avoid situations such as this.” Seizing the offered hand, Harry rose up to face a now standing Louis, wobbling and nearly tripping over. He shot an exasperated look at Louis.   
“You said we could go anywhere I wanted. It’s nearly Christmas Hazza – ice skating is a must! Now, stop complaining and come on.”   
Hands still interlocked, Louis tugged Harry towards the gate, looking out onto the rink. It was heaving with people, a towering Christmas tree bestowed in hundreds of glittery baubles, striped candy canes and yards upon yards of tinsel. the fairy lights danced on the shimmery surface if the ice below as Louis guided Harry onto the ice.   
“Just follow my lead.”   
Turning round and grasping Harry’s other hand, with one last encouraging smile, Louis began to skate backwards. Harry felt himself begin to shift on the ice, taken aback by Louis’ strength. In the few seconds he let his mind wander, his world lurched, and he felt himself stumble slightly, heart leaping in his throat. Louis grip tightened on his hands, tugging him back up.   
“I got you Harry. Just trust me, yeah?”  
Eyebrows knitted together across his crinkled forehead, Harry nodded, trapping his bottom lip between his teeth. They set off again, Harry clinging to Louis’ hand like a life aid, and Louis gliding backwards effortlessly. By their third circuit of the rink, Louis had felt a shift in Harry’s centre of gravity, could feel him becoming less dependent on his hands for support. As much as Louis loved watching Harry’s eyes fill with wonder as they wove their way through the people littering the ice, staring up at the Christmas tree, there was an objective to their trip, and Louis intended to meet that goal. Stage two.   
“Alright Haz?”   
“Yeah. Not as horrendous as it could be for sure?”  
“Oh shush you love it. Now, do me a favour – try pushing out to the side with your left – no that’s my left, your left babe – left foot, there we go!”   
Watching Harry take his first hesitant strokes on the ice provided Louis with an image that was not dislike a scene in a certain Disney film – a tall, clumsy, gangly tangle of limbs tripping over his own feet that somehow remained endearing was not too much dislike Bambi. Louis smiled at the comparison, how perfectly Harry fitted the character, smile only widening when he realized that probably made him Thumper, Bambi’s cheeky companion. Glancing up, Harry registered Louis smile, flashing one in return before his face changed rapidly, registering surprise as he plummeted towards the ice, pulling Louis down with him. They landed with a flump. Luckily, the many layers’ Louis had insisted they wrap in for this very reason played their part brilliantly, shielding them from the brunt of the fall. Cold ice pressed against Harry’s back.   
“Oops!” Harry giggled, opening his eyes, only to be met with Louis smile inches away from his face. Snowflakes began to tumble down from the sky, sticking to their coats and mingling in Louis’ choppy fringe.  
“Hi.” They were so close Harry could feel the heat from Louis’ breath on his face. Snowflake encrusted eyelashes fluttered closed against cold skin, and flushed noses bumping slightly, Louis leant down to place his lips on Harry’s. The warmth from the feeling of Louis’ kiss flowed through Harry’s body, providing welcome relief from the cold ice that had been seeping into his bones. Louis fringe tickled Harry's nose, causing him to giggle into the kiss. Louis pulled away in amusement, giving Harry the perfect opportunity to take in his rose dusted nose and cheeks, pinched from the cold – icy blue eyes glittering with happiness as they smiled down at Harry’s own green ones.   
“You’re beautiful” He hummed, as Louis leant in to peck his nose.   
“No, that’s you love. Now come on – if you’re not skating independently by the end of the night, I am demanding a refund.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficmas Day 9 - Harry and Louis are secret Santa's for each other - and Harry may have some more unconventional gift idea in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't lie, I was dreading writing this fic as I thought I was going to find it so hard - but it just goes to prove that sometimes things can turn out completely unexpected, as once I started typing this one, I completely ran with it and am actually on fairly good terms with it. In this fic, Larry are probably like, seventeen in High School and it feature punk!Harry so yeah. Very different for me to write, but nonetheless, very fun. Enjoy!

Harry Styles. The name made Louis swallow heavily, eyes closing in disbelief. Out of thirty names, of course, Harry Styles is the one that would be printed centrally on the slip of white paper he clutched. He turned away from his overly smiley teacher who was already thrusting the Santa hat full of names towards her next unsuspecting victim, heading back to his seat past the rows of casualties now deep in thought over what the heck to by their secret Santa. He collapsed next to Niall with a heavy sigh, drawing Niall’s attention from where he had been nearly asleep against the wall.  
“That bad huh?”  
“Terrible.” Niall chuckled slightly, taking in the frustrated, a slightly despairing look on his best friend’s face.  
“C’mon then. Spill.” Louis flicked the paper across the desk, watching as it fluttered to a still.  
“Harry Styles?!”  
“Yup.”  
“As in, the Harry Styles who you’ve had a crush on since he moved here in September?”  
“Yup.” Niall stared in wonder at a miserable Louis.  
“I fail to see how this is a bad thing.”  
The older lad huffed, sliding further down in his chair.   
“Because I have no idea what to get him and I’m going to end up looking like a complete idiot and then where will I be? I don’t even know him; I’ve never spoken to him!”   
Niall nodded slightly, smirking slightly. His eyes flickered to behind Louis head. Smiling wider.   
“Speak of the devil and he shall appear.”  
Louis head snapped round so violently there could have been a slight risk of getting whiplash. Late, as usual, Harry styles walked into the room, striding over to the corner he resided in. legs up to his armpits were clad in ripped black skinny jeans, loose muscle tank highlighting his bulging biceps and plaid shirt loosely knotted round his waist emphasizing the slight strut in his movements. Dark green eyes rimmed in smudgy black liner, that somehow he managed to pull off without being teased, glared around the room. Louis watched as his tongue flicked out to play with the lip ring that studded his lower lip, swallowing hard at the action, remembering every daydream that had centred around the question of what it would be like to kiss Harry styles, with his damn lip ring and stupidly soft looking lips. Suddenly, Harry’s dark eyes came to a rest on Louis own, which is when Louis realised hed been staring. Blush flooding his cheeks, he hastily turned back to Niall. Missing the smirk that crept across Harry’s face.   
“Mr Styles. Seeing as you’re so late in joining us, you get whoever’s left.” Their teacher placed a slip of paper on Harry’s desk. He waited a good minute before picking it up, registering the name with a slight raise of his eyebrow. 

 

Louis stared into the abyss of his locker, trying desperately to remember which textbook he needed. Realisation hitting him, he tugged out his maths books, gathering it along with his binder in his arms before slamming the locker door. And nearly dropping it all at the sight of Harry styles leant lazily against the neighbouring locker.   
“So, I’m your secret Santa.” Harry spoke, gravelly voice filling the isolated corridor. Fuck. Louis hadn’t heard him speak before. Now he only had another thing to add to his list of reasons Harry styles is attractive – deep, velvety voice.   
“I always thought the point of secret Santa was that it was secret?” Louis retorted, face registering shock at his own sharp tongue. Mental slap. Great first impression, Lou. Way to fuck it up.   
But to his surprise, when he looked back up, Harry was smirking at him, eyes glinting.   
“Quick one aren’t you? Well, correct Tomlinson, but back to my original point – I’m meant to be getting you a present, and I have no idea what you want. So, care to enlighten me?”   
Draped against that locker, all Louis could think to the answer to that question was you. Harry was, in that moment, the definition of hot – books clutched lazily in one hand muscles all tensed up, curls escaping from the bandana fastened round his head and tumbling down round his face, and just eyes, deep, green eyes that felt like they could see right through Louis soul. He couldn’t stop himself, dragging his eyes along Harry’s entire body, embedding the sight of him like this to long term memory, biting his own lip when he thought about what toned stomach could lie beneath that white t-shirt if the muscles in his arms were anything to go by. Hearing a slight cough, he snapped out of his dream like state, registering the clear amusement in Harry’s eyes. realising he hadn’t answered the question he hastened to speak.   
“Well, um- “  
“Actually Y’know what? I think I’ve just got an idea. See ya round, Tomlinson.” Harry interrupted, shooting Louis a slightly smug look before striding away from the lockers, leaving a blushing, flushed Louis alone in the corridor. Breathing out heavily, trying to regain normal heart rate, Louis went to try and find Niall before their final class. 

 

The next week for Louis was spent doing some serious stalking. Finally drawing up the courage to actually send a friend request to Harry on Facebook, he had logged in the same night of the locker incident to see that he had already received one from said boy. Hastening to accept, he began trawling the timeline, registering a list of bands that Harry had liked whilst also keeping a subconscious tab on any relationships that may be advertised on his page. He was surprised to see none, and when “researching” his relationship status, he discovered him to be single. Food for thought he guessed. He looked up the bands he had noted, listening to some of their music and surprisingly not hating all of it. At least, if nothing else, he’d discovered some new music to listen to. Settling on the safe, but very unadventurous option, of a t-shirt and cd from one of these bands, Louis wondered what Harry had been thinking that day at the locker.  
It was during this week he had also found himself staring at Harry a considerable amount more than previously – but more surprising, was the number of times he had caught Harry staring first. More than twice he had looked round to “check-up” on his favourite observation” as Niall had described it, and found Harry’s piercing eyes meeting his own. It was something that never failed to chase the air from Louis lungs, and whilst at first, he had looked away instantly, he was now experimenting with holding the gaze longer. Until, of course, Harry raised a suggestive eyebrow, at which point he had retreated to the blushing, fumbling, stuttering mess he normally was. 

 

The last day of term came round exceptionally quickly. Louis entered his form room door, instantly met with the loud chattering mob of Christmas jumpered, brightly smiling classmates who were jostling round the rom exchanging gifts. Searching eyes didn’t take long to pin point the tall figure lurking silently at the back of the room, in his familiar slouch against a cupboard door. The snapback balanced backwards on his head allowed his curls to rest on his shoulders, as Harry scowled around the room, waiting perhaps for his secret Santa to approach. Louis, taking one final deep breath, began to push through the crowd towards Harry, mustering all the courage he could.   
“So I actually played to the rules.” Louis watched as Harry turned to look at him, holding out the wrapped presents towards the taller lad, whose scowl had melted away at the sight of Louis, replaced by that now familiar, slightly dark, mischievous look. He rolled his eyes, taking the presents and smirking.   
“Of course you did, little goody goody aren’t you?”   
He tore of the wrapping paper, surprise on his face when he registered the band.   
“Hey, I actually like them. How’d you know?”   
“Telepathy. Obviously.”   
Harry shot a look that personified the saying “fuck you”, before smiling, a genuine smile, at Louis.   
“Thanks, a lot. This is actually really fricken cool so, yeah.”   
Louis hovered for a few minutes, watching Harry, whose gaze had now shifted down to the floor. He seemed slightly distracted, and like he had completely forgotten about his part of the deal as well.   
“So, my present then?” Louis probed gently.   
Harry’s head snapped back up, smirk re appearing on his face. He stood up straight, moving slightly closer to Louis.   
“Oh yeah,” He murmured. It registered in Louis brain just how tall he really was, the towering figure that was now mere inches away from Louis. Definitely within touching distance. Definitely inside personal space boundaries. Biting his lip anxiously, Louis looked up to meet the dark, lust blown pupils that were fixed intently on Louis lips.   
“You drive me crazy when you do that.” Harry spoke, before crashing hips lips onto Louis.   
Static. That’s how Louis would describe what it was like to kiss Harry. Static – blank, fuzzy mind that only replayed one thing, Harry, Harry, Harry over and over again on a continuous loop. Crackling static, a fizzing passion that burned in the roughness of the kiss, transported Louis mind to another place, forgetting completely the busy classroom they were in, being dragged back to reality only by the cold metal of the lip ring that pressed against Louis own kiss. Louis felt himself lean back against the wall, Harry moving closer with his hand pressed on Louis chest, deepening the kiss. The kiss grew hungrier, Louis leaning into it until.   
“Mr Styles! Mr Tomlinson! That is NOT appropriate conduct in a classroom environment. Out, now!” Their form tutors voice cut through the air, the class silencing too turn towards Harry and Louis, now broken apart but with no chance of hiding what had occurred. Louis lips were darkened slightly in and evident indication of being kissed rather roughly, and Harry’s hair was more than a giveaway. As the pair made their way to the door, they earned more than a few wolf whistles’. Once outside, Harry smirked at Louis, only to be met with the same smirk back. Instantly, Louis was back up against the wall, Harry’s face only inches away.   
“You’re corrupting my perfect record.” Mumbled Louis, eyes flicking down to Harry’s slighting chapped lips. He could feel the flash of Harry’s eyes as he felt those lips brush against his with a murmur of “Don’t pretend you don’t love it” before they pressed back onto Louis, the kiss much softer, gentler now.   
“Oh, yeah, Happy Christmas, by the way.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficmas Day 10 - When Harry and Louis truly understand the meaning of Home on a Winters morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double figures! Wohoo! Admittedly this chapter was written in a rush during a break at my dance class because I am behind on schedule but oh well, only two days left so!

The alarm beeped the world into existence, dragging Harry’s mind from the blissful warmth of sleep. Squinting through the fuzzy, dimly lit room, he focused his sleep deprived eyes on the small huddle of warmth that was pressed into his eyes, taking in the feathery brown hair that contrasted against the white pillow it was fanned out on. Louis eyes still tightly shut with sleep, Harry missed sorely their blueness, but instead tugged the smaller boy closer into his side, turning to envelope his arms around his sleeping boyfriend. Louis groaned slightly at the movement, burrowing his face into Harry’s chest and fisting handfuls of his t-shirt in his tiny hands. Harry smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, before rolling away, making a move to get out of bed. He meandered down stairs, still sleepy, filling the kettle and putting it onto boil. Soft light filtered in through the curtains, until Harry flung them open, revealing the blanket of snow that covered everything like the duvet Harry had been snuggled under only minutes ago. Opening the back door to get a closer look, he felt the cold air wrap around his legs, head snapping round at the click of the kettle. He was stirring milk into the mugs of tea when he heard the soft thuds of Louis padding down the stairs.

The smaller lad appeared in the kitchen, eyes still bleary from sleep as he stifled a yawn with his hand. Body swamped in a jumper that was far too big for him, with the hem falling to halfway down his thighs and hand completely vanished within the navy sleeves, Louis made is way over to Harry, pecking his cheek as he tucked himself into the taller lads’ side. Harry handed him a cup of tea watching as Louis cradled it in his hands, smiling softly at the rugged state of his hair that seemed to be sticking up in every direction possible. Louis, noticing the open door, headed over to survey the snowy scene, dragging Harry along with him. For minutes the stood in silence, taking in the dusting of powder that stuck to the needles of the pine trees. A robin hopped across what had been the lawn, his little red jacket contrasting vividly with the snow as he pecked at the ground in hope of food. Harry glanced down at Louis, who was sipping his tea quietly, eyes calm, peaceful, happy. Swirls of steam mingled with the air around them. 

Louis reached out, searching for Harry’s hand. fingers interlocked, they stood, quiet. Right here, no, they didn’t need anyone else. They didn’t need anything but each other. Both had found a sense of completion in the other that they had never experienced before, an instinctual love that never hindered. Louis had found home, comfort, support in Harry when he'd needed it most, when he’d felt most alone. And Harry had found Louis when he'd lost everything he'd ever cared about, and needed someone to care for again. Together, they’d forged a bond that would never yield. They’d found their home, by following their hearts.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 - Dad Louis and Daddy Harry take their kids sledging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so mad at myself but at the same time I was having a bit of a mental health break down friday/saturday/today so those three days have been pretty tough in the going so that's why I vanished off the face of the earth. However, I solemnly swear that I am desperately trying to catch up and hopefully will asap. But for now, we get this fluffy little poorly written fic about parent!larry so enjoy :)

Watching the blur of woolly scarves and thick coats whizz past him down the snowy hillside only made Harry more anxious as he looked down at the flimsy blue sledge that sat at his feet. By his side, by his side, a big, blue eyed boy watched anxiously, clutching his dads hand whilst curls blew across his face slightly, eyes transfixed on where his sister and father had landed in a heap at the foot of the hill, the pile of snow extinguishing their momentum instantly. In the bleak midwinter sun, the girls brown hair glistened, feathery strands escaping from her plaits that were encrusted in icy snow. She tore back up the hill to where Harry stood, still hand in hand with Leo, and seized his other mittened hand.  
“Daddy pleeaaase have a go with me!” Harry smiled, brushing her plaits over her shoulders and pulling her hat into place from where it had been knocked askew in the crash landing. Louis appeared by Harry’s side, pecking his husband’s cheek before reaching down to set the red sleigh down next to the blue, lining them up at the pretend start line.  
“Yeah, come on Haz. You take Darcy down, and I’ll take Leo yeah? It could even be a race!” at the mention of competition, Darcy’s green eyes lit up, tugging on Harry’s hand even more. Harry sighed, glancing down at their smaller, well bundled up five-year-old who looked positively terrified of the ominous red sledge in front of him.  
“Leo? What do you want to do?”  
Louis caught sight of his son, crouching down to meet his eyes.  
“C’mon little guy. I know it looks scary but it’s fun, yeah? I’ll look after you.”  
Leo dithered for a few seconds more, before nodding, smiling and hugging Louis, who chuckled softly.  
Setting the shiny plastic sledges next to each other, Leo settled himself in Louis lap, who hung on tightly to the strong steering wheel whilst watching Darcy jump around, waiting for Harry to fit his tangle of limbs into the tiny sledge. Eventually both teams were ready to go.  
“On the count of three?” Louis queried, Harry nodding.  
“One, two th- Hey!”  
On two, Louis had pushed of, Leo emitting a cross between a terrified yelp and a delighted cheer as the sledge was set in motion, skipping over the coat of glossy snow that blanketed the hillside. Frowning, Harry lurched forward, following suit down the slope. Louis had got an unfair head start, and even Darcy’s yells of “faster” couldn’t make up the distance between them as Harry watched Louis and the now giggling five-year-old hit the snow drift at the bottom.  
“You cheated!” Harry exclaimed, Darcy pouting at her father who sat smugly in the red sled, clutching a triumphant Leo.  
“No! I made it equal! There was more weight in your sled, you’d have more momentum!”  
Harry rolled his eyes getting up and watching as Darcy ran off, sledge and little brother in hand.  
“You’re impossible.” He mumbled to Louis, pulling him into his side with a contented smile.  
“I know” Louis grinned, bouncing up to peck Harry on the lips before seizing his hand.  
“Come on, Before Darcy sends her brother down the hill alone “for fun”.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 - Their last performance before hiatus...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pretty much is just a slightly extended headcanon but as mentioned, sometimes mental health is a bitch and fucks over all the plans you made. Anyways, this is the last day of Ficmas 2015, so I really hope you enjoy it! :)

Every year, they match. Sometimes its subtle. The handkerchief in louis’ pocket will be fabric from which Harry’s shirt is made. Sometimes it’s obvious. Matching jumpers in 2011. But every Christmas – regardless of management – they make a point of matching. 

Its 2015. They stand backstage, behind those same, massive doors that they stood behind five years ago before their first performance on. They can hear the arena roaring as x-factor host Olly Murs makes the announcement.  
“Finally, the group that you already know the name of from just the saying “biggest boyband in the world” – ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the final, live performance before their hiatus, it’s One Direction!”  
They watch as the door rises, the screams becoming deafening and bright lights blinding them as they move forward onto the stage.  
Harry and louis stand together, flanked by Liam and niall, hand in hand. Time seems to stop as they lift their united hands up, high above for everyone to see, clocking the reactions to both this simple, clear message, and the one sent by their jumpers. Emblazoned in gold upon thick red knit, is “Mr. Claus”, spread squarely across Louis chest – a matching “Mrs. Claus” on Harry’s. The reaction from the crowd is unbelievable. They begin to sing, smiles spreading across their faces as they finally get to do what they’ve always wanted to do.  
All too soon, the song comes to an end. All the boys have tears streaming down their cheeks. Its harry who instigates the kiss, bending down and smashing his lips against louis unsuspecting smile, salt mingling in the kiss as the crowd erupts.  
One direction has finished the first chapter of their journey. And they finished it the way the wanted to, on their terms, free. They finished it in the place they started it. And for harry and louis, they finished it in the arms of the person they love the most. It was their fairytale ending. And we can only wait to see what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know originally that this was going to be twenty five days of larry drabbles, but as you can see, I wasn't able to write and upload for the past week - I am very sorry, but school, and more pressingly GCSE's are exhausting, and I figured that rather than having twenty five days of crappy fics, you'd rather have twelve days of somewhat decent ones. So I do apologise, but here's to twelve days of ficmas 2015! See you sometime before the new year!


End file.
